Adventures with Nashi
by Kitani
Summary: Natsu and Lucy learn the ups and downs of having a hyperactive five year old son. Ongoing!
1. Snapshot

Nalu was my first pairing in this series before anything else. Here's what I think life with their kid would be like! I would have loved to get some art to promote this new oneshot series but alas, I fell short. Between BYS, Vee and now this one, I'm almost at my limit on writing time since school starts in Sept. Stay healthy people! Be kind!

Snap shot

* * *

Yawning hard, Lucy nee Dragneel stretched her arms high over her head before looking back to her bed. After getting married six years ago, Lucy never would have thought she would move in with Natsu, her best friend. But once they tied the knot and knew Nashi was on his way, her goofy dragon slayer wasted no time in expanding his home that used to only house him and Happy.

Now she is the proud mother of a five year old, cherry blossom colored bundle of chaos. Smiling down at her two boys, Lucy enjoyed the cute scene in this rare moment of silence.

Nashi, in all his bed hair glory, is stretched out in his father's muscular arms in dead sleep. Her heart melted at how protective Natsu's embrace is, even in slumber. With both arms wrapped loosely around his son, Natsu's nose is pressed completely into his son's hair above his left ear.

Tip toing over to her table at the middle of their bedroom, Lucy grabs their lacrima camera and takes a quick picture. Giggling, Lucy bends down to peck her boys on the head before grabbing a clean towel so she can jump in the shower.

As she closes the door behind her, the camera automatically prints out the most recent picture in a 4x6 dimension. Beneath it are other pictures of the Dragneel family since Nashi's birth that are brimming with love and happiness.

* * *

Until the next one!

I will taking requests for this one along with my own ideas. Please vote on my profile if you think I should post this new series elsewhere. The poll will close in two weeks!


	2. Tunes

Now I don't like this song. You work with a bunch of women who sing this song to death for 40 hours and you'll be sick of it too. But some of my friends have made hilarious performances when they found out how much I disliked it just to get a rise out of me. Wouldn't you?

* * *

Tunes

Lucy was laughing at Natsu's new spin on the plue dance when she noticed her son waddling over from the Raijinshuu corner of the guild…wearing Laxus' headphones. At first she wanted to rip them off her son's head and return them to their grumpy owner, but her Nashi's happy face was too adorable to ruin.

As he waddled to her side with the giant headphones engulfing half his pink head, Lucy leaned down to tap his nose to get his attention. He clumsily pulled a earphone away from his head, looking up at her with wide happy eyes. She noticed a song was playing but is not familiar with its tune.

"Whatcha got there, Nashi?"

He giggled and returned the phone to his ear, then proceeded to dance as fast as his little legs could manage.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!"

Lucy blanched with horror. Not that song! Knowing she hated the song, her husband proceeded to switch from the plue dance to 'Sexy and I know It' then over to Gangnam Style. Their son squealed and copied his father, making the entire guild erupt in laughter. Levy leaned over between giggles to pat her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Luce. It's all in good fun!"

"I know," the blonde murmured from between her hands where she shoved her face, "I'm just scared as to why Laxus of all people has that kind of music on his player."

* * *

Until the next one!


	3. Praise

My baby cousin did this to my aunt one day.

Praise

* * *

Nashi knew when he did something good, his mommy and daddy will say "Good boy!" So Nashi make's sure to throw his trash away, wash his hands and hug his mommy just so he can hear it. He likes it a lot!

Momma and daddy will hug him and tickle his belly until he squeals happily.

So when he was brought to the guild for dinner one day, Nashi saw someone do something good. Running over to pull at Mirajane's skirts, he waited until she shook the suds from her hands to kneel down to him.

"Hello Nashi-kun!"

He pointed at the sink where she had been washing the dishes she had collected. "Mira wash?"

Smiling gently at him, she nodded. "Ah huh. Mira washes the dishes."

Nashi grinned wide and patted her hand. "Good boy!"

* * *

Till the next one!

Got any ideas for one? Let me know!


	4. Veggies

Veggies

* * *

Its lunch time at the guild and Lucy is about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. Natsu is off on a job with Happy and she is on her own to get Nashi to eat his vegetables. Sitting in front of his plate with his arms crossed stubbornly in front of him, the little Dragneel had eaten everything that wasn't green.

"Nashi Ignis Dragneel, eat your veggies."

Brown eyes narrowed defiantly at her. "No, mama!"

"They are not that bad. How come you won't eat them?" She asked exasperated, wishing she had gotten another cup of coffee.

"Daddy eats meat. Veggies no meat!"

Pouting, Lucy plucked a lonely broccoli floret that had been steamed and sprinkled with a little salt from his plate. She chewed and quickly swallowed, smiling at her son. "Daddy eats them, you just don't see him do it."

"Na uh! No meat!" Puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, Nashi turned away from his mother.

Rubbing at her temples, Lucy is about ready to take the plate away in defeat when a well-muscled arm wraps gently around her shoulders.

"I'm home! Miss me?" the newly arrived Natsu says, looking down at his family as Happy lands on his shoulder. Smiling tiredly back at her husband, Lucy nuzzles his chin as their son throws his arms out happily.

"Daddy! Daddy home!"

"He won't eat his veggies, Natsu," Lucy murmurs against his cheek, reaching around him to pet Happy. The Exceed purrs under her hand and then pulls out a fish to munch on.

The Dragon Slayer blined as he looked down at his son. "Oh? You don't like veggies, kiddo?"

Nashi nodded wisely. "No meat."

Raising a brow at his son then looking at his pouting wife, Natsu grinned. Pulling Lucy closer, he gave her a thorough kiss that had Nashi covering his eyes.

"Eeww!"

Pulling away, Natsu made a show of licking his lips. "Mmmm. Broccoli. Good stuff!"

To prove his point, he leaned over to pluck another floret from Nashi's plate. Lucy never saw her son move so fast to snatch his plate back.

"No! Mine!"

Sighing as Nashi finished his veggies, Lucy hugged her husband tighter. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Ha ha, now I'm hungry! Mira, my usual!"

* * *

Until the next one! Don't forget to vote on my profile! Please review!


	5. Crossroad

Due to lack of votes, this new drabble series will not be on Tumblr. I have decided I was hasty in asking my reader's participation but I thank the one person who decided to vote. Thankies person! ;.; As for this one, I think Lisanna is a very underestimated character.

Crossroad

* * *

Lucy sipped her drink as she watches everyone around her go about their daily routines. Some were eating, others were toasting their mugs up high with froth and liquid spilling on their fingers but many coming and going on jobs to pay their dues. Honestly, life is good. She knows her house is clean, the food storage filled to the brim with food for her two boys and leftovers from Mira for dinner about to be served.

Turning to Lisanna who sits at her elbow, Lucy smiles happily as her nakama bounces her five year old on her knee while laughing at her elder brother's antics. Elfman is currently trying to impress Evergreen with his manliness when it has been an open secret for years that the two like each other.

"Ha ha," Lisanna laughs as she adjusts her grip on the boy in her arms, "Elf-nii has decided to try harder this time."

Gulping down another sip, Lucy rolls her eyes tiredly, "He's been trying for three years. I think she just likes to be chased after."

Looking over at Lisanna and Nashi, who is giggling happily in his 'Aunt Lisanna's' arms, Lucy thinks back with nostalgia at the sight of them together when they first met.

* * *

"_Whoohooo! I've got a son, guys! I'M SO FRIGGIN' FIRED UP!"_

_Laughing hard while holding her newborn son to her chest, Lucy followed her husband's wake and watched as their guild erupted into an instant celebration for Nashi Dragneel. The day whirled past as member after member of the guild cooed and argued over holding the infant in her arms. Before things got too rowdy for her comfort zone, Lucy threatened to leave Natsu behind if he started a brawl with Nashi so young._

_After three rounds around the guild, Lucy sat her butt down in front of Mira at the bar and wiped a few beads of sweat from Nashi's forehead. With so many people in a building, the body heat is higher than normal and Lucy herself is overheating after giving birth just three days ago._

_Noticing the sweat, Lisanna leaned over the bar with concern. Like her sister, she has taken up bartending for Fairy Tail and her experience in Edolas is a plus as she remembers everyone's favorite drinks and dishes. "Do you wanna step outside for a bit, Lucy? It's much cooler out there and it could do Nashi some good."_

"_Yeah, I think that's a good idea," the Celestial Spirit mage nods and the two head for the front doors of guild. Instantly Nastu appears at their side, his black eyes narrowed on his wife and son._

"_You leaving already, Lucy?" he asks, his gaze never leaving his son and notices the sweat. His brow furrows in concern but Lucy leans over to bump her head gently against his. _

"_You're worrying too much again. We're just stepping outside to cool off. I'll be right back, okay? We won't leave without you or Happy."_

_Nodding, Natsu kisses her fast on the cheek then Nashi on the forehead before running off to crow about his son some more._

_As soon as the cool outside air hits her skin, Lucy lets out a sigh of relief. "It feels so good out here. Thanks Lisanna. Natsu would have freaked had I tried to go anywhere alone, much less out of his sight."_

_Pressing her shoulder against Lucy's, Lisanna leans close to smooth a finger against Nashi's cheek. The baby boy has since fallen asleep against his mother's large bosom but leans against any touch on his face. _

"_He's so precious Lucy, " Lisanna whispers as Nashi turns towards her finger, as if seeking the warmth from her skin in sleep. "And I understand about Natsu. When we were kids, he didn't really understand what a family or being a father meant, but now that he does he will put his all into it. No child of Natsu Dragneel will be left behind without a father or know what growing up without one feels like. He would never let that happen."_

_Lucy smiles gently as she leans her head against Lisanna's soft hair. "You're the only one I know who pays attention to him like that. I still remember what you told me that day on Tenrou Island. That the closer I am to him, the stronger he is. But not just in a physical sense, right? He gets stronger as a human being….with love."_

_Smirking mischievously, Lisanna pinches her friend's side lightly. "Now you sound like Sherry and her cousin!"_

"_I don't mean to! That's just how I can explain it. Do you wanna hold him?"_

_The youngest Strauss sibling's light blue eyes grow wide with excitement. "Oh please! Please please!"_

_Showing her how to support her son's head, the Celestial Mage watches with happiness as Lisanna stares down in awe at the baby boy in her arms. Already, as if unconsciously, Lisanna sways slowly from side to side while cooing softly. "There, there Nashi. I have you."_

_Lucy couldn't help it, it sounded too fitting. "You would make a magnificent mother someday, Lisanna. I mean it."_

_A sad light came to the other girl's light blue eyes as she leaned down to pressed her nose against the baby's light fuss of pink hair. "I'm fine with just my siblings. They still need me and I can't bear to part with them just yet. The pain from Edolas has yet to go away."_

_Nodding, Lucy walked closer to smooth her son's scalp. "Lisanna, I still want to apologize again. You just waved it off last time when I announced Natsu and I were getting married. I still feel-"_

_Lisanna's shoulders stiffened for a second and then she looked up to meet Lucy's eyes and there was a sad frustration there. _

"_I told you, it's fine Lucy. Natsu may have been my first love but even I am adult enough to admit when I know I'm not the one he needs. You could say watching your Edolas counterparts helped me come to terms with that. Despite how different your personalities are, there's a connection there I wasn't able to make with Natsu. Your are the woman who helps him get stronger more than any other. I can love him in my own way, even if it means he won't return those kinds of feelings. That is the kind of strength he gives __**me**__."_

_Tears spilling down her cheeks, Lucy envelopes both her son and her friend in her arms in a hug. "Just like your sister, there are some things I just can't measure up to."_

_They both start laughing through their tears just as Natsu is jogging towards them, demanding why he smells liquid salt..._

* * *

Blinking away the memory, Lucy sips her drink as Lisanna leans down to tickle Nashi's sides, making him squeal with childish laughter.

"I got you Nashi! Take my Lisanna Tickle attack! Rawr!"

"Ahh ha ha! Aunty, gets mama!"

Pausing with her drink halfway up to her mouth again, Lucy realizes with impending doom at the mischievous glint in Lisanna's eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Lisanna, I swear if you-"

Holding Nashi out in front of her like an cute, pink haired attack puppy, Lisanna bears down on a hastily retreating but laughing Lucy.

"Super Tickle Nashi Attack!"

Faking a scream, Lucy gets tickled by her son as Lisanna holds him to her side.

A glint appears in the young boy's eyes as he pauses in his "attack". Clumsily snapping his chubby fingers, the boy points a finger at his mother.

"Papa! Attack!"

Brown eyes widen in shock seconds before a flash of pink tackles Lucy to the wood panel floors. Her squeals of laughter as her husband mercilessly ticklers her under him blend in with Lisanna and Nashi's cheers for Natsu to get Lucy 'good'.

* * *

Till the next one!


End file.
